Prompt Collection
by Cascadenight
Summary: A collection of prompts based on ones given at the web discussion board. Also a collection of AUs and other things, more info inside! May include little M rated bits here and there, warnings are given in author's notes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this little ****ficlet is based off a prompt from the board Pokemaniacs, as stated earlier. PokeManiacs is a forum I have joined recently where pokemon fans get together and discussing a wide range of topics. Not everything is necessarily pokemon related and that's what makes it fun. The people are nice and there are other authors on there that have their own FFN accounts as well. Please I recommend you check it out, I'm not much of a forum person and I really like the place and the people! **

**NOTICE: The board has changed to Age of Fire. Not everything on there is pokemon related as it was before!**

**Prompt: One character gets into an accident**

**Genre: Hurt/Angst**

**I did Wallace and Steven, no Autumn for this one but it's set within my own little universe but within the timeline of ORAS. Except Wallace is still Champion. It's really short and I'm practicing writing emotions, kinda stale for this one I gotta say, but I'll get the hang of it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wallace doesn't remember getting to the hospital or even finding Steven's room. All he remembers is getting a phone call at the same time the news cast came on about the collapse. His heart had given out, of all the times Steven is out collecting rare stones, this _one_ has to end with the cave collapsing.

From Sootopolis to Rustboro Wallace had flown, in record time, to find Mr. Stone waiting inside the hospital to explain the situation to the champion. Steven had been leaving when a small earthquake hit and part of the cave he was in came crashing down. Thankfully, his Metagross had been out and the pokemon managed to help his trainer to safety, though not quick enough. Steven had been caught under some debris before his pokemon could get him out.

But he is stable, unconscious, but it could have been worse.

The news was good, not great, but enough to get the grip on Wallace's chest to relax and allow him to breathe.

Since speaking to Mr. Stone, Wallace hasn't moved from the spot next to Steven as the former Champion slumbers. Bandages cover most of the young man's face, part of his body not covered by the blanket is also covered in white bandages. His face is a bit swollen around his forehead and jaw area, his hair has been sloppily brushed back out of his face. His silver-blue locks are filthy with dirt and bits of rock.

"You always had the weirdest luck," Wallace smiles at Steven, reaching up to brush some dirt out of his hair. "You've survived worse without a scratch, and now you're still alive but..."

The blue haired man trails off, biting his lip as he can't bring himself to say that he has to fight to live. It would mean facing the realization that Steven could lose the fight and be gone forever. It's a possibility Wallace isn't quite ready to face, Steven's been there for him since the beginning, at his side at every turn. He's not ready to say goodbye, there is still much for them to do and even more for them to see.

Wallace coughs to cover up a quiet sob, something dark and empty grows in his chest as he stares at Steven's face. He looks so peaceful, would death be painful for him? He doesn't deserve that, he deserves to come out of this alive and set on the road of recovery. Was he scared? Did he know what was going on? Were his last words about his family?

"Just... Just wake up soon, okay?" Wallace whispers grasping Steven's hand and squeezing it. "I'm here, I'll help you out... I won't leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

**This prompt came from somewhere else, it asked for fluff and romance and with how many people on the forum liked the last one I decided to continue it! Hope you like Originshipping!**

* * *

_Everything's shaking, there's a rumbling sound like thunder in the distance, but he's so far down he shouldn't be hearing thunder. A few yards down the path there's the all too familiar sound of rocks crashing into each other. Steven's heart leaps into his throat, he spins around to find Metagross zooming his way. _

_His hand reaches out for his pokemon as everything grows dark around him..._

"No!" Steven gasps, sitting up in his bed and then groans as his broken body stings with the movement.

"Steven?" Wallace barges into his room then, flipping on the lights and rushing to his side. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Steven pants as if he'd been running for miles, he tries to adjust himself but his body is bandaged up so well he feels like a mummy trying to break free.

Wallace helps him, putting an arm around his shoulder and letting the other man gently fall back onto his bed. Steven lets out a pained sigh, next to him, the bed dips as Wallace plants himself at the former champion's side. Neither speak, this isn't the first time that Steven has woken up in the middle of the night screaming. It's been days since he left the hospital and Wallace has been taking care of him ever since.

"You know you can talk to me," Wallace prompts reaching over to the bedside table to grab a small towel. He turns to Steven, his blue eyes capturing the other's silver ones, "I am here for you."

"I know, I know," Steven croaks, trying to bat away Wallace's hands as he cleans the sweat off his forehead. It's not that he doesn't trust Wallace, it's the complete opposite, he's not ready to face what happened yet. Every time his mind brings him there, he can't handle the fear he felt, the way Wallace was on his mind moments before the world disappeared. "I'm not ready to handle it."

"You will be though, you're as tough as a rock," Wallace smirks returning the towel to the table.

Steven snorts at the joke. "Only when you're here."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not leaving, huh?" Wallace grins, leaning forward plant a kiss on his lips when Steven turns his head. "What?"

"M-my face," he replies making a vague gesture with a twitch of his cheek towards the large bruise and cuts that take up half of his face. "It's... gross."

Wallace bursts with laughter, he brushes the hair out of Steven's face. "Steven Stone, you are anything but gross no matter what you look like. Now, I'm going to kiss you and you're going to like it."

And who is Steven to argue with that logic?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this wasn't a prompt, but I recently got into AU's sooo this is a Mermaid AU! It's originally much longer than this, but I shortened it up because not many people are interested in AU's. This is, again originally, gonna be with Autumn in it as well, but for now I might just make it another Originshipping thing. Idk for sure yet. If I do a story of this, it'll probably be in Side Story Adventures. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Metagross, let's check over here," Steven calls towards his pokemon as the two of them travel deeper into a cave right outside of Rustboro.

Gravel crunches beneath his feet as Steven leads the way deeper into the cave, a flashlight in hand as the natural lighting begins to dim the deeper he goes. With Metagross at his side, Steven knows he's safe, no pokemon in these caves could harm his steely type pokemon. So he marches forth, without a hint of fear in him and a sense of familiarity as he touches the cold walls.

This is home to him.

He watches his step, continuing down the long curved, walkway, a sense of adventure washing over him at the neverending loop. Having never been this far in, Steven doesn't know what's at the end of the tunnel and there's no time like the present to find out.

_Splash!_

"Huh?" Steven pauses, glancing back at his pokemon in confusion. "Did you hear that?"

He rounds a corner and slips down a small hill with a yelp, his bottom smacks into soft grass at the bottom of the short slope. His eyes pop open again, he looks up to see a hole in the top of the mountain side and sunlight shining down onto a beautiful round pool. Behind him, Metagross floats down, spreading it's large appendages, the pokemon plops itself down next to its trainer without a sound.

Grass, even flowers, have grown here in patches surrounding the pond filled with crystal blue waters. Steven approaches the edge inspects the edge, boulders line the bottom of the pool all the way to the wall where it turns into a darker, low ceiling, tunnelway. Up above, the cry of Wingull are heard as they fly by on their way towards the ocean. Steven glances up and catches sight of fluffy white clouds against a deep blue sky.

"Wow, I-"

He pauses, freezing at the sound of water splashing again though accompanied by a grunt that is most definitely human. Metagross floats over the water, towards the wall and some larger boulders sticking up out of the water, to investigate the noise. Steven watches, setting his stuff down carefully and moving on land towards the same place with quiet steps.

The noise comes again, this time more panicked, alerting Steven to the distress of the person. He approaches the closest boulder and scurries up the side of it just as a startled yelp sounds and Metagross makes a surprised noise.

"What's happening?" Steven calls, sliding over the other side of the boulder onto another one in a circle of boulders creating an even smaller, shallow pool.

His feet hit the rock with a soft thumping sound, alerting a blue haired man to his presence. The man, caught between two rocks by his hips, stares at Steven with wide eyes. The blue of his irises remind Steven of the very pool they're standing next to, their depths endless and mysterious. Though now he looks terrified as if caught doing something bad.

"Hello, I can help you," Steven speaks in a careful tone. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The man nods his head, still a bit shaken up by Steven's and his pokemon's sudden appearance, and tries to wiggle himself out some more. Metagross moves from the man's from to Steven's side, giving his trainer a wary look. Steven regards it with confusion, but continues on, who knows how long this guy has been here?

"Metagross, sit between the boulders and push them apart," Steven tells his pokemon before kneeling behind the man. "I'm going to pull you out of here, okay?"

The man nods back, looking as if he doesn't want Steven to see something, but it's too late. As Steven straightens his back and puts his hands under the man's arms, he notices right away.

He's a merman.

Steven pauses for a moment and just stares at the tail, enamored by it's beautiful sheen akin to the tail of a Milotic. Cream colored scales shine white when caught in the sunlight. Towards the bottom, where the fin spreads out, the scales turn black, blue and red. The man wiggles his fin trying to free himself from between the rocks, but he flinches and some blood spurts from the rocks.

"Wait, wait!" Steven urges adjusting his grip on his upper body. "Metagross, now!"

The pokemon heaves a grunt, using its metal arms to push apart the boulders with relative ease. Crunching sounds are heard as the rocks grind against the others, then suddenly, water comes gushing in from the other pool lifting the merman's tail from between the rocks and freeing him.

Steven's smiles, laughing as water splashes before yelping when his foot slips and he falls in. The warm water swallows Steven up, the merman pulls away and watches as the human swims to the surface and towards the edge. Gasping and spitting out water, Steven hoists himself up and onto the ground, wiping his face clear of his hair and water.

His eyes scan the water, hoping to see the merman once more, but falters in disappointment. Gone. Not even a thank you at that.

"I must have been imagining it..." Steven mutters reaching for his bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! This isn't the Mermaid AU continued, that'll be later this week, I hope. Instead this is Sacredshipping (Eusine/Morty) Coffee shop AU where Eusine is a private investigator and Morty is a palm reading barista. I didn't realize I love AUs until I started writing them and now I think I'm obsessed. If there's something you want to see, feel free to send me a prompt and a ship, through PMs please!**

* * *

Eusine is late and he is almost _never_ late when on his way to a scheduled interview while on a case. Though as he turns into the parking lot of the local coffee shop, The MooMoo Cafe, he feels a little flutter in his chest. He beats it down, this is merely a coffee run, a quick one so that he isn't later than he already is.

But it's not the coffee that's got his heart fluttering, nor is it his daily palm reading that he gets there. No, it's far worse than that, it's the palm reading barista that's got his heart hammering as he enters the establishment.

The bell above the door jingles as he steps in, the aroma of coffee beans assaults his nostrils and he inhales deeply. He grins as if the smelling the beans wakes him up. He glances around the busy place.

Light fixtures hang from the ceiling over each square table and booth against the walls and windows, cream shades with cherry blossoms painted atop adorn each light. They give off a soft honey glow, giving the cherry wood walls, tables and front counters a warm sheen. Along the walls are old carvings of the history of Ecruteak, of the Legendary Beasts said to have existed long ago and of their destruction.

Eusine loves the history of the place, the stories that pass through here and the unique orders. Not only do they sell the usual, coffee, tea, scones, muffins and the like, but with certain orders, you can get a palm reading. The family that owns it, the Matsuba's, pride themselves of their psychic lines and offer a reading to anyone who is willing. Many believe it to be a hoax, but they still return in the hopes of getting another.

According to the stories, the more you return, the more your spirit familiarizes itself with the place; becomes comfortable with it. This allows the family to read clearer futures and have better accuracy. Whether it's an advertising scam to get people to return or not, Eusine has yet to uncover. Perhaps it is because he is too busy getting his palm read by one singular person.

"Good morning," the relaxed, milky tone calms Eusine as he approaches the counter. Morty, or Mortimer as his Grandmother loves to call him by, smiles at the investigator. His eyes, a deep violet, swell under the dim lighting like ocean waves. They never fail to draw Eusine in and make him forget about important things, like the _appointment_ he is ten minutes late for. "The usual?"

Eusine shakes away his thoughts and grins, his hands clenching in his pockets as he regards Morty with caution. "Yes, please. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"No, reading then?" Morty tilts his head, a smile playing on his lips turning into a pout.

"I-I can't..." he replies, his legs trembling at the sight of Morty's lips upturned, his very kissable lips.

"I can do it quickly," Morty prods turning away to put together Eusine's coffee, since it's Tuesday he'll get something with espresso in it. He's never picky, but Tuesday's he needs something with espresso because it's such a busy day. "I promise."

"Fine, fine." Eusine hands his cash to the girl at the register and moves on to a small table near the wall.

It's the usual seat, near the back window where the Bell Tower looms in the distance, gleaming in the daylight. On the wall of next to his table is the Beast of the North Winds, able to purify dirty water. The first day he came in, unaware of the strange traditions surrounding the coffee shop, Morty told him that this was his spot. Where his spirit is best read, though Eusine still doesn't understand what that has to do with his palm.

As Morty rounds the counter and heads towards him, Eusine pulls of his gloves and accepts the to-go mug with a muttered thank you. He tries to keep himself under control as the man sits down across from him and holds out a pale hand for his. The routine is common, Eusine hesitantly holds out his hand as Morty waits for him to gather his courage with neverending patience.

Once held out, Morty takes his hand and runs his fingers all along the crevices, his violet eyes furrowed in concentration as he maps his palm. Eusine watches with fascination while sipping away at his steaming beverage. Although he'd never admit it out loud, he adores watching him work. The way his golden locks slip past his ears as he bows his head in concentration or how his eyes become clouded when it's a really good day, or how he purses his lips when sensing something. Eusine finds himself distracted each time.

"Hmm... You're going to have a good day today," Morty speaks still cradling Eusine's palm in his right hand while his left fingers trace circular patterns around his palm. "Though, you had a rough morning and now you're late."

"Thanks, Sherlock," Eusine rolls his eyes. He shivers at Morty's touch, the barista's incessant circling drives him crazy. "Why can't you ever tell me something farther in the future?"

"You don't stop by enough," he shrugs with a smirk. "Your spirit isn't comfortable yet."

That's a lie, he's here almost everyday.

Eusine narrows his eyes, "What does my 'spirit' have to do with my hand?"

"That is a secret," Morty leans forward, still holding his hand. Eusine can smell a hint of mint on his breath and see the dips and crevices in Morty's irises. As if he didn't love his eyes enough. "Let's just say, we're better with our hands."

At that, Eusine flushes a deep red, he splutters for a moment before glancing over at the clock on the wall. _Fifteen_ minutes late! And it'll be later because they're over in Goldenrod.

He starts to stand, nearly knocking over the drink the process, pulling his hand away from Morty. "I-I have to go. Like you said, I'm late."

The purple eyed man smiles coyly, waving as Eusine puts on his gloves. "Have fun at work. See you again tomorrow."

Eusine mutters goodbye, holding the cup up to his face to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. He really should stop going there, it only serves to rattle him up even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick little something I put together before class, it's Originshipping for this one!**

* * *

By the third week, the last being the first week of summer, Steven had been to the secret pool at least twice each day to get a glimpse of the merman again. All to no avail, the merman hasn't been back since, but it's not enough to deter the Champion. His interest is far too strong to miss at least one more chance to speak with the being.

He's set down small groups of stones within the pool to lure the merman back up to the surface, it was the only thing he could think of with what little he knows of mermen and maids.

Today, as always, he sits down and begins to read a portfolio for work. His lumbering pokemon settles next to him, closing it's massive legs into fall into a light slumber.

_Crack..._

Metagross perks up moments later, its red eyes scanning the area, beside him Steven doesn't move from his intense focus. The pokemon leans up, glancing into the water to see another pebble pierce the surface and slide across the gravel a few feet from Steven's foot. Again, the human doesn't notice, frowning at the manual at some mistake.

The steel type picks itself up and moves towards the edge of the water, peering into the depths when a pebble smacks it right on the forehead. A second later, a figure comes bursting out shouting something incoherent. The pokemon yelps in surprise, pushing Steven to the ground and standing over him protectively.

"Argh!" Steven grunts, the portfolio sliding from his fingertips across the ground. "Meta- what?"

In the pool, the merman waves at him as if nothing were wrong with the scene. A sharp toothed smile gleans back at Steven, reminding him that he could be in a little danger from the man. But he ignores that part and moves forward to try communicating with him.

"Uh, hello?" Steven gets up, nudging his pokemon away and grinning back at the merman.

The being tilts his head at Steven and beckons him forward, when the human does so, he reaches up and touches his temple. Steven feels his lungs empty of all air and something probing his mind, he reaches up to pull away but the merman's grip is strong. But as quickly as it started, the grip disappears and he gasps in air.

"What was that?" Steven demands, gasping in air and staring at the merman with hesitance. Metagross takes his spot next to his trainer, eyeing the merman wearily.

The merman sets himself up more on the edge, Steven's eyes flicker to the gash on his tail, and coughs. Steven's eyes widen as he watches the merman attempt to speak, his heart begins hammering, wondering what he might say and what his voice sounds like. Does he speak english?

"T-than-nk...Y-you," the man speaks, frowning as if unsure of his words, his voice comes out raspy and deep. A thick accent Steven can't place, laces the man's words as he repeats the two words over and over.

"Yes, that's correct," Steven reassures him, sitting up, a smile on his face. "How are speaking english? Could you always?"

"No, I learned from you," he speaks, drawing out each word for practice. "You're quite skilled in english."

"Thanks," the merman winks, settling back into the water, his head resting on his fists. "What'sss your name?"

"My name is Steven," the silver haired man answers.

"Steven," he tests out the name, repeating it a few more times before nodding to himself that he has it correct. "My name is Wallace."

"That's a very..."

"'Human' name?" Wallace tilts his head with a smile. "Yes, it's roughly translated from my own language. You see, I am very interested in the human tongue and have studied it for a while. This is the first time, I've put it to practice."

"I see, I've been trying to see you for a while, you were hurt..." Steven trails off as Wallace turns to lift his tail from the water.

"I am fine, Mother tended to my wounds," Wallace explains gesturing to the faded scars on his tail. Now he's missing a few scales, but other than that it's not gushing the blood it was when he was hurt.

"I see..." Steven gazes at the tail and its marvelous scales glistening back at him.

"What's that?" Wallace speaks, dropping his tail and gesturing to the portfolio out of reach.

Steven grins, reaching for the book and turns back to tell Wallace about his job and what he does. The merman watches with interest, asking questions here or there about the people, the places and the sights. Metagross even warms up to Wallace, allowing the merman to run a hand along its rough exterior with ease. All the while, Steven watches in amazement, wondering just where this friendship will go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Been awhile since I've updated here, just been so much work to get stuff from Tumblr onto FFN. This is a short fic on Steven and Wallace at the beach for a day. It's romance, so there's that and it's funny.**

* * *

There is a reason Steven prefers caves to the beach.

However, today is one of those rare days where he and Wallace have the day free of work and nothing else to do. So when the latter proposes a day at the beach, a day sitting together and talking, who is Steven to say no?

"Make sure to put on your sunscreen!" Wallace calls from the bathroom as Steven packs up a bag with towels and clothes.

"I already put some on," he replies slipping the bottle into the bag.

He's not a fan of having to put so much of the stuff on when Wallace just needs a light coat. It's not fair. Hoenn is known for being sunny and tropical everywhere. And yet, Steven spends ten minutes outside without sunscreen and turns into a Corphish. Meanwhile, Wallace, already tan from living in Sootopolis, evens out. He becomes a smooth sun kissed brown.

Steven much prefers the darkness of caves where he doesn't have to worry about the impending pain of a sunburn. But today, he's going to make the exception and stay on top of his sunscreen applications.

"Today is such a beautiful day, let's go!" Wallace bursts from the bathroom.

He scoops up the bag and rushes out the door with Steven trailing behind. In the kitchen, Steven picks up the picnic basket and blanket before the two are out the door.

Outside the sky is deep blue and dotted with large fluffy clouds. There's only a slight breeze, cool enough to combat the sun's blazing heat. Overhead, Wingull and Pelipper cry out their joy at such a sunny day.

On the beach, there's a small crowd of families sitting under large umbrella's eating lunch. Some people have started a game of volleyball while some men gather round a grill. They call out their greetings to the two. It's returned as they pick a spot just off to the side of the large gathering and get set up.

Already Steven is sweating and feels the sun glare across his shoulders. He wipes off his forehead and rolls out the blanket while Wallace runs back to the cottage to grab an umbrella.

"Did you put enough on?" Wallace remarks with the large umbrella in hand.

"I'm fine," Steven mutters under his breath, taking the umbrella and jabbing the blunt end into the sand. It sticks fast, allowing him to kneel down and unroll the colorful canopy.

"Whatever you say, love." Wallace kisses his temple before stripping down and heading to the volleyball game.

The two join in the games, Wallace becoming competitive in an instant while Steven tries to ignore the heat. Part way through the game, Steven feels a bit too hot and runs back under the umbrella to cool off and apply more sunscreen. Wallace watches with a cheeky grin, already his skin has started to darken.

At the end of a few more games, Wallace pulls Steven towards the beautiful blue waters. The latter pulls away and applies more lotion before returning to the gym leader's grip. Not much of a swimmer, Steven allows Wallace to pull him out to shoulder level water. He watches his boyfriend paddle away, graceful like his Milotic.

Soon enough, children come running into the water and everyone's splashing around having a good time.

By the time lunch rolls around, Steven is feeling better about the sun and has relaxed.

"You're looking happy," Wallace comments popping a Pecha berry into Steven's mouth.

"Mhmm, I like the beach today," Steven says after swallowing. He reaches over to feed Wallace a bite of his sandwich. "Besides the constant putting on sunscreen."

"Well, it's been awhile since you last put some on and you're looking pretty tan...and sexy."

Steven glances down at himself, "You think so?"

With a laugh, Wallace tugs on the waist band of Steven's trunks, revealing a drastic difference in color. The champion yelps and pulls away to make sure no one saw them. "Oh yes. You know, we can always even out that tan at the house."

"Wallace, this is a family community and the beach is a public place. I'd rather you not do that," Steven mumbles under his breath. "We can discuss evening out tan's in the privacy of our home."

"Whatever you say, Grandpa," Wallace snorts leaning over to plant a kiss on Steven's chest. "As long as you stay partially, or completely, naked I'm okay with whatever."

"Wallace..."

Later on, after more volleyball, the sun begins to set and everyone starts to clean up.

At home, Wallace is making some dinner when he hears a shout come from the bathroom. He drops what he's doing and sprints down the hall to their bedroom.

"What? What happened?" he opens the door only to find Steven, wrapped in a towel gazing into the mirror with wide, crazy eyes.

"Look!" Steven turns to him, pointing at his face.

"I don't see, wha-" Wallace stops mid sentence and holds back a laugh.

"It's not funny! I tried so hard, but I forgot my _face_!"

Hard to see at first, but the more Wallace stares the more he sees the beginnings of a Corphish face. Especially against Steven's bright hair, he looks to be forever stuck in a flustered state. Or in an angry state at this point.

Wallace snickers and walks over to the sink to reach underneath to pull out the aloe vera. Steven continues his blabbering while allowing Wallace to spread the cooling liquid over his face.

"It's just not fair," Steven finally simmers down as Wallace finishes up.

"I know, but this burn will fade into a tan."

"I have to go to work like this."

"Don't start sounding like me now."

"Wallace, look at my face. It's red."

"I still love you, it's okay."

Steven grunts in reply, crossing his arms and turning away to dry off. "Next time we're going caving."

"Is that a euphemism? I'll be up for that."

"I'm serious!"


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a fic for Janine/Falkner. I remember thinking it was cute that they were hiding away in the Department store and bragged about their fathers. When I was little, of course I had a crush on Falkner and thought Janine was the coolest. I think it's a cute ship!**

* * *

He doesn't remember inviting Janine to the Department Store every Monday. Hell, he doesn't remember the first reason he went there. All he does know is that each Monday, they meet up on the fourth floor.

They start with window shopping, eyes glazing over colorful mail envelops, plushes and evolutionary stones. Their conversation is shallow here. Small talk about their gyms or cities. Nothing too deep, either.

It's here that Falkner finds himself watching Janine stare at the shelves of merchandise. Her purple eyes gentle and sucking him in. Sometimes she'll pick up a plush of a Pidgey, or a Starly, and hold it up to him. Her lips curve into a smile, a beautiful, enlightening smile. She shoves the plush into his chest and cracks a joke about how he may already own thousands of them.

In the beginning he would crack an even meaner joke back, hoping to hurt her. But now, he takes it and offers to buy her one. She takes it as a joke, but he's serious. He wants it to be something for her to remember him by when they're too busy to meet up on days other than today.

"They're for kids, I haven't spent money on one since I was a teen."

He'd put the plush back and follow her out to the food court.

Once seated, the two eat in silence at first. Their eyes avoiding each others on purpose. It was never supposed to get this personal. They don't even know what 'it' is. But they're addicted.

"Careful on the way back," Falkner reaches out to touch her arm.

Bumps rise up on Janine's skin as she turns to face him. She smiles his favorite smile and mock punches his arm. He flinches at the hit, she's stronger than she looks. "I'm a ninja, remember? No one messes with me."

"Of course," he flips his blue hair, an action that has girls swooning. Even Janine, though she doesn't like to admit it. "How dare I worry!"

"Yes, how dare you."

Then they stand there, in the station staring at each other like fools. The signal for train's impending departure sounds and Janine rushes to step on. Falkner watches her go, all the way until the train is out of sight. He shakes his head and sighs. Turning on his heel he leaves the station knowing full well that he'll be back to repeat the process next Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am on a roll today! This is more ****angst than anything else. I like to think that Wallace was dating Winona (which I also ship) by the time Steven came around and before they fell in love or something. I like both ships so it's kind of a heartbreak on either end.**

* * *

_Don't let it get to you..._

Steven turns away from the sweet sight of Wallace doting on Winona. The two gym leaders are cute, he admits that much. The way they stare at each other, as if experiencing a one of a kind sunrise. Or the way they start bantering only for it to end with an agreement, a solution to the problem. Their relationship is perfect.

And Steven _loathes_ it.

For selfish reasons, of course. Since their battle, he's felt an overwhelming sense to be in Wallace's life. To be the receiver of his gallant words and center of his attention. Being his best friend is enough, but he wants more.

He curses himself for being so greedy. His father raised him better than this, they're happy he should move on. And yet, every glance at him, every platonic touch has Steven wishing for more...

"Steven?" Wallace's voice pulls the champion from his brooding.

Lifting his face his fist, Steven glances up into Wallace's sparkling blue eyes. They remind him of ocean waves. When he's happy they're the waves lapping at shores on a bright, sunny day. When he's angry, they're the ferocious swells, churning and splashing during a thunderstorm.

He wants to stay there, staring at him, but that's not going to help the situation.

"What?"

Steven doesn't see the hurt on Wallace's face after he turns away. Or the way he hesitates in speaking with him. The two have never been so far separated. Unable to tell what the other is thinking or the cause of their distress. It's always been Steven and Wallace, best friends, smiling and laughing with each other.

"Never mind... I'll see you around."

Wallace doesn't see the regret in Steven's eyes. He reaches out to stop the two as they exit the room never turning back.

_Is this how it's going to be? A spiral into Hell? All because of one man, the man I have fallen so hard for?_

The door slamming shut is his answer and he falls back into his chair. Eyes staring at the ceiling Steven curses himself for being so childish. He just wants his friend back, that should be enough for him. If Wallace is with Winona, then so be it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Been in a bit of a block lately, here's an extremely short drabble for Steven and Wallace. They're being a bit scandalous and not scandalous**.

* * *

It's wrong. All of it. And that's why Steven may like the rush of it. Surely, the League has their own set of rules against relationships among its colleagues. He's read through the rule book a few times, but there's nothing specific on dating a gym leader while being champion. It surprised him, Devon is thorough about what relationships are acceptable and which ones aren't.

_Ping!_

Steven's eyes come into focus as a message pops up on his laptop. His heart clenches as he sees it's from the other half of the… predicament.

_Hey, you coming to lunch?_

He can see the smug smile on Wallace's face just now as he sends the message. It infuriates Steven to no end, but it also is the reason he's stuck in this circle. Private glances, whispering touches and murmured promises all under the League's nose.

Again, Steven isn't sure it's against the rules. But the thrill of it is what keeps them going.

He could take it up with the Association, just to ensure that they're not breaking any rules.

_Or we could get naked. My place?_

Steven smiles, or he could just go along for the ride and face the higher ups when it comes time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this is rated M for sex. Just a very short story on Steven giving a blow job to Wallace while the latter is busy. Just sex practice, criticism is welcome since I am inexperienced in writing anything sexual. Anyways, yeah, if that stuff makes you uncomfortable then just skip this one. I'll always put a warning up for any M rated themes.**

* * *

Wallace closes his eyes and bites back the moan trying to tear itself out of his mouth. He's on the phone with Flannery, a fellow gym leader, trying to be a supportive colleague. But no, as he sits at his desk Steven is exacting revenge.

The champion is on his knees, Wallace's thick cock buried in his throat and hands tugging on his balls. His light gray-blue eyes stare up at Wallace with innocence. He hums a small tune, sending vibrations down the gym leader's shaft and causing another stifled moan.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm...listening," he breathes and tries to shove Steven away. The silver haired man smirks and releases his hold only to suck at the underside in a slow, tantalizing fashion. "I'm moving some stuff... around the office!"

Another smirk from Steven as his tongue swirls around Wallace's tip. Saliva drips from his mouth, coating his cock down to his sack. Wallace bites his lips, his eyes rolling back as Steven pulls him into his mouth again.

His mouth opens in a silent moan. Wallace can hear Flannery talking about some training technique and how it's helping her win. The situation makes him feel terrible. Here he is, trying to be a good colleague and reach out to others. But Steven, his boss, the _champion,_ has him on the verge of hanging up to beg for release.

"She's still talking."

Wallace groans, a disgruntled sound as Steven leans on his leg and pumps his shaft. He looks almost bored watching his boyfriend struggle to be attentive. Almost. But the look of hatred on the blue haired man's face is rewarding enough as he comes up with an explanation for the groan.

This has been his best idea yet. After almost making a fool out of himself at the induction speech. Steven decided it was time for payback and, boy, is it good.

"I-I'm sure Steven will be h-happy with the results," Wallace covers his mouth. Steven leans down and drags his tongue along his balls, his grip on his dick speeding up little by little. With a jerk of his hips, Wallace throws his head back and bites his thumb to silence himself. There's no mercy in Steven's eyes as he watches Wallace struggle beneath his grip. "He i-is pretty great."

This makes him smirk and back off on his assault. Dropping his hips, Wallace glares daggers at him and flips him the finger. Steven shrugs, taking to nonchalant movements. His hand moving slow and sloppy as he observes Wallace's struggle.

"Actually, he can be a jerk sometimes."

Steven gives a sly smile and sits up straight. "Oh, this is only the beginning."


	11. Chapter 11

**Angsty fight between Steven and Wallace. Well, Steven wants to fight, but Wallace doesn't let it get very far. **

* * *

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Wallace's derisive laughter follows the accusation making Steven clench his fists.

"Jealous of what?" the champion responds, putting on his business front.

Wallace's response is to straighten his back and glare. "Don't you dare look at me like I'm some uppity CEO of some business that makes things I can't pronounce. We've been friends since before you became Champion. I start seeing Winona and you suddenly have no time to see me? So obviously you're-"

"I'm not jealous," Steven grinds out in monotone. Burning rage bubbles under the surface, he knows it's the truth. Hearing it just hurts, having the truth thrown at him with a laugh just pisses him off. "I have a job to do, actually, _two_ jobs to do."

"Don't throw that crap at me."

"Don't tell me what to do," Steven gets up from his seat. "Why does everything have to be about you? Oh, you must be jealous of me. I have a girlfriend and I'm a gym leader, but you can't be busy because I'm busy!"

"Oh, you are such a brat," Wallace sneers uncrossing his arms and leaning on the back of the couch. "What happened to you? I trusted you, you are, well, _were_ my best friend. And now you can't even give me a straight answer!"

_I can't stand seeing you with her_...

"I don't want to talk to you," he glances away, falling back into his chair with a heavy sigh.

"Don't shut me out, talk to me. If you're not jealous, then what is it? What do you want?"

_You._

"It's nothing I can't handle, just give me some space? Please?" Steven manages to tilt his head at Wallace.

He curses himself. They were meant to argue, he _planned_ on arguing with Wallace to make his diverted attention easier. But the water type specialist has too big of a heart for an argument. He always tries to find a way to help, a quality even Steven's anger can't help but fall to.

"Okay, I get it," Wallace lifts his hat and runs a hand through his hair. A motion Steven has sometimes imagined himself doing. "Just call me when you wanna talk, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."


	12. Chapter 12

**Just when I should be working on main stories, I got hit by this. I don't think I'll be making a full series of this, so don't expect lots of detail. But I like the idea of Steven trying to be a hero to get away from facing Wallace after their last fight. He doesn't take confrontation well.**

* * *

They're in trouble. _Hoenn_ is in trouble.

Steven realizes this as he monitors the weather changes and sees that the torrential rains are not ending soon. In fact they're spreading to cover the entire region.

Behind him, the rest of the elites await his next words. How is it he always finds himself in this position? Making tough decisions and saying things he doesn't want to say?

It probably seems that way because he and Wallace fought just days ago. But this is bigger than that, millions of lives are on the line. Hoenn is just the start of this disaster. One wrong move and the whole world could be in danger.

"Drake," Steven speaks in a firm, commanding tone. The dragon specialist steps to his side, looking stoic and restless as usual. This time it's for good reason. "I need you and Sidney to go and alert each gym leader to what's going on. The citizens of Hoenn need to be sheltered. Nothing huge at this point, only lockdown until I can find the cause of all this."

"Right."

The two men disappear out the back door, leaving Glacia and Phoebe to stare at the monitors in slight fear. Glacia seems to be more interested than fearful while Phoebe is putting on a calm facade. Steven knows he can rely on these two to aid him in getting the info he needs.

"Phoebe, do you know what's going on?" he turns to her, his body is taut as if ready for a fight. His eyes are sharp as he watches her absorb the information all around them. Scientists and league officials are rushing around trying to spread news and get orders handed down.

"My grandparents called earlier, the blue and red orbs are missing. But it doesn't make sense, this is the work of Kyogre, there's no sign of Groudon."

"Right. Glacia? You were the last to see them, where are May and Brendan?" he turns away from the ghost trainer to see Glacia watching him with scrutinizing eyes.

"At home, they were prepping for the tournament," she pauses and tilts her head at him. Her hand comes up to her chin as if she were watching the daily news. "Be careful. You've been spiraling downward because of _something_. Don't let that cloud your judgement. This is no time to be foolish."

"I know that," he grinds out, careful to avoid snapping at her. "I'm going to find them and stop this."

"Find who?"

Steven's tension falls away at the voice, the same voice that has pulled him out of rough times and also thrust him into worse ones. Glacia and Phoebe excuse themselves from the front of the room as Wallace rushes down the walkway. The champion turns away, he's not ready for this confrontation. Their argument is still fresh in his mind and they haven't spoken since.

"Steven, I know what's going on. I want to know what you're going to do to stop it," Wallace approaches at a cautious pace.

"Brendan and May, they know where the orbs are and I need to find them," Steven turns to face Wallace with a collected expression.

The blue haired man searches his face, trying to crack the mask put on to push him out. "Let me go with you."

"You know I can't allow that. You have Sootopolis to look after."

"Juan is there, I can help you. Please," Wallace pleads stepping up to the champion.

They're equal in height, something Steven never noticed before. He becomes aware of Wallace as he stands just inches away. Close enough for his cologne to envelope Steven with its soothing scent. His blue eyes sweep of him, leaving shivers in their wake. Being under Wallace's gaze unnerves Steven, he wants to stare back and never look away.

But now's not the time.

"No. I'll be fine, there's no danger in finding two kids," Steven shakes his head and takes a step back.

"It's not that, I know you're going to go off and be the hero after that," Wallace smirks. He reaches up, as if to touch Steven's cheek, but thinks better of it and drops his hand. "Please, you know I can help. I don't want you going out by yourself."

"Why? I'm going to be fine. You should worry about Winona," Steven retorts. "You have your duties to fulfill, let me fulfill mine."

"Not if this is going to be the last time we talk to each other," Wallace replies in a strained voice. He stares into Steven's eyes with anguish, his eyebrows forming a frown. "I'm not losing you, you push me away but you're still important to me no matter what you're going through."

An alarm goes off, signaling more flooding around the region, Steven sighs with impatience. He turns to Wallace, they both feel their time dwindling in these slow moments. "Look, I took an oath when I decided to take on full Champion duty. I am taking it seriously, I will protect Hoenn to the best of my ability. If I come back from this, I promise we can talk, but I have to go."

Wallace flinches at 'if' but manages a meager nod. As Steven rushes by, he grabs him by the wrist and pulls the silver haired man into his embrace. "Just come back to me, okay?"

"I'll try, I promise."

And with that, Wallace peels away and watches Steven walk out the door. He clutches his chest, knowing exactly what he's feeling and cursing himself for being naive. Everything was there, laid out in front of him, but he couldn't see.

_ You better make it back Steven Stone, I'm counting on you._


	13. Chapter 13

**Saw an iceskating prompt, thought it was cute. I'm trying to reach out to other ships in the pokemon fandom, I don't know that many. So this is DualRivalshipping. I think they're cute together. **

* * *

"Bianca, are you sure this is a good idea?" Cheren grimaces as she laces up his ice skates for him.

"What? Ice skating? Don't you trust me?" she turns those big green eyes on him and he knows he won't be able to talk himself out of this.

Tugging on his sweater collar and breathing in the cold air, he glances up at the skyline of Castelia city. He picked their first date, old fashioned movie night complete with dinner and first official date kiss at her front door. When she called him for her pick and told him to dress warm, he assumed they would be walking in the falling snow up north. Something relaxing and not painful as ice skating.

"I know you suck, but I can teach you!" Bianca pulls him from his thoughts.

The promise doesn't ease his worries. He may be clumsy on ice, but Bianca is just clumsy. There's no way she could provide him with the skills necessary to stay upright on the ice.

"You don't believe me?" she glares at him, hands on her hips and her little pink lips plump in a pout.

"Y-you're not the most coordinated," he stammers under her hard gaze.

"Ugh, you're so rude," she huffs, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the edge of the rink.

All around, children, teens and adults are skating around the rectangular rink. Some are just like Cheren, newbies with no or negative prior experiences, they comfort him. He won't be the only one making a fool of himself.

"Just trust me," Bianca sighs, he can see that he's hurt her feelings by his lack of trust.

"Bee, I didn't mean-"

He cuts out in favor of a startled yelp as she suddenly pulls out onto the ice with much more grace than he's seen her have. Entranced by her, he lets himself collapse onto his bottom as she races around in a small circle. Her eyes are glittering and her mouth is spread into a carefree smile. His heart jumps as she does a quick twirl before coming to a stop in front of him.

"That was...amazing," he mutters accepting her hand. She beams as he staggers to his feet. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay," she brushes it off.

He opens his mouth to insist that it's not when she firmly grasps both his hands in hers. Despite the frigid air, her hands are warm and smaller in his grasp. His long fingers wrap around hers and hold on tight as she begins to pull away.

All arguments are out the window as he listens to her instructions and focusses on staying up. For a good half hour, he manages to make a fool of himself, often bring her down with him.

Bianca doesn't seem to mind. In fact, each time he does down, she does the same. His failings don't bug her at all, the complete opposite to his own feelings. Each fall is a reminder that he isn't good at something like she is. Just like he isn't as good as Hilda or Hilbert at being a trainer.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bianca pulls Cheren from his mind.

He shakes his head and stares at her with his usual smile planted on his face. "Nothing. Just trying to understand the techniques applied to skating."

"You're lying," she replies in a gentle tone. "It's okay to be bad at things, Cheren. People have different skill sets, yours is being smart. You're a gym leader, that's loads farther than a lot of other people. And Alder, himself oversaw your application process. How amazing is that?"

"I know, I know," he sighs and allows her to guide him. "Sometimes, I just wonder how long I'll be riding that train, you know? I don't want to be that guy that talks about my one shining accomplishment years after it's happened. I want to be somebody."

"You are somebody," she laughs, reaching up to touch his shoulder. "You worry so much about where you're gonna stand rather than what you're doing to get there. Like right now."

"What?" he turns to see that she's let go of him and that they're now skating in a circle.

The sudden realization shocks him enough to scare him out of his stance. He cries out, grabbing onto Bianca before bringing them both down. Together, the two collapse in the middle of the rink. Bianca laughs away the slight pain and pulls up a pouty Cheren to face her.

"You saw what I meant," she brushes back the bit of hair loose from his hat. It's still a bit weird for her to see him without glasses, but now she can always see his eyes. He's so expressive that one look allows her a glimpse of his current mood. "You can skate, you're too focused on being good that you're not taking your time. I didn't learn this yesterday, you know. You are an amazing person, you helped me get to where I am today."

"How?" he states in a flat tone as they get to their feet.

Bianca hums a short tune as they skate towards solid ground and safety. They sit at a bench and peel off their skates, she helps him out before stowing them away in her duffel bag. She takes his hand before finally answering his question. Their fingers lacing together as if they've been doing this for years.

"You inspired me to aim high, to challenge myself and I've found it. With Professor Juniper," she squeezes his hand. "It's not much, but it will be in the future. Be patient, you still have so much more to life ahead of you. Your time will come."

Cheren regards her with a guarded look, "Since when have you been so philosophical?"

"I do my research," she states indignantly. Her hidden smile becomes too much and she grins at him. "Where to next?"

"Somewhere soft for my butt, preferably, I think I bruised it."


	14. Chapter 14

Steven didn't understand Wallace's urgency to not let him go. The mission's simple, or he thought it was.

He had gone to find Brendan and May, and learned that Maxie and Archie, the leaders of Team Aqua and Magma, had the orbs. They're going to use the orbs to awaken the legendaries, Kyogre and Groudon. He felt something must have gone wrong as only the former has awakened.

Either way, he left with this new information for the Weather Institute. Where he spoke with the lead scientist and found that the weather patterns were moving. The rain was following Kyogre's movement all around Hoenn.

Simple.

He had to follow the creature, find Archie, obtain the blue orb and calm the pokemon.

Of course, easier said than done.

After some great trouble of diving deep enough to find Marine Cave, he fell into a trap by Archie. Against all odds, but not a surprise to Steven, Wallace came swooping in. He managed to fight off the leader's henchmen until the cave collapsed.

...

Darkness envelopes Steven, tempting him with the possibility of staying down until everything blows over. He can hear a water trickling nearby and feel something wet touching his leg. Squeezing his eyes shut, Steven lets out a pained groan while sitting up.

His body aches and his head is pounding. He sheds his torn coat and checks himself for any wounds. Scratches and bruises litter his body, but nothing too bad. The wetness had come from water dripping down the wall above him. Gritting his teeth, he takes another glance around only to find that the room is pitch black.

"Ow... W-Wallace?" he calls out into the dark room. He hears nothing in response, his heart starts racing and he fumbles for his belt. "Claydol, light the place up."

The pokemon croons in the darkness, illuminating the room by the rings on its body. Steven blinks away the sudden contrast, glancing around the rocky rubble piled around them. A few feet away, he spots a white cloth draped across the ground.

"Wallace!" Steven rushes over to find the gym leader unconscious, half of his body beneath a pile of rocks. "Claydol help me please."

The pokemon floats over as Steven holds Wallace's limp body in his arms, he tries not to panic at the feel of sticky blood. Claydol begins to glow pink. Part of the wall crumbles away, allowing Steven to pull him free. He thanks his pokemon and sets Wallace down to check for major injuries.

His right shoulder is battered and bloody, the sole reason he felt the blood on his hand. The rest of his body is dirty and his clothes are torn.

"Come on, come on..." Steven checks for a pulse on his wrist while listening to his chest. His own heart is pounding his chest, making it harder for him to hear. "Wallace! Wake up! Don't die on me!"

Frantic and uncontrolled, Steven fumbles at his wrist, trying to see if he's too late. His eyes become blurry as he mumbles to himself, getting ready to do CPR when he finds a pulse on his neck. Staring at Wallace's chest, he sees it move up and down in calm breath.

"Oh, thank the Gods," Steven exhales and sits back. Claydol hovers next to his trainer as he glances around the room. "We've got to get out of here-"

"Ugh!" Wallace jolts up, coughing and spluttering. "Where am I? Steven?"

"Hey, hey, be careful!" Steven lurches forward to steady Wallace's movements. "How are you feeling?"

"My shoulder is killing me and my head feels like it's going to explode," he groans, touching the side of his head. When he pulls back his hand he gasps at the sight of blood. "Oh my."

"Let me see," Steven leans over Wallace's leg to examine his head. "Just a scratch, it's bleeding."

"Into my hair?" Wallace whines.

Steven chuckles, nudging his short blue curls back behind his ear without touching the bleeding skin. "You look fine."

"Stop being cute, I'm still mad at you."

"Why?"

Wallace looks almost offended by the question, jabbing a finger into Steven's chest. "I almost lost you. You're trying to be a hero and look where we are now?"

"I never asked you to be here!" Steven snaps in reply. "You almost lost me? I almost lost you! And you're not supposed to be here. I told you to stay in Sootopolis, you have citizens to worry about. A job to do."

"Yeah, I know. I gave it to Glacia and Phoebe considering you didn't give them a job to do," the blue haired man retorts with a glare. "We're wasting time, we have to get out of here."

"Oh, now it's 'we'," Steven sneers under his breath, getting up and helping up the other. He turns to Claydol, "Teleport to the surface, please."

The partial psychic type twists its body before they're gone in a flash.

...

"We have to get you to the league to get looked at," Steven speaks as soon as they're in the open air.

He's feels relief at the open air, he may love caving but that was too much for him. Turning to Wallace he hides a grimace at the latter's condition, looking fatigued and glum. Waves lap at their feet as they gather their bearings before traveling again.

"No," Wallace states before Claydol can move them.

"'No' what?" Steven turns to him. "You're hurt, you need to be looked at."

"You're going to leave me again, I'm not going anywhere," Wallace flinches as he stands on his own. His blue eyes gaze into Steven's fierce like ocean's waves during a storm. "Don't forget that if it weren't for me, you'd be dead in that cave."

"Yeah, but now you're the one that's going to be dead if I don't take you to the league!" Steven shouts. "I'm not letting you get hurt worse."

"Please, then let me get patched up so I can help you," he begs, clutching Steven's arm. "I won't be able to stand you leaving again."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Steven reaches up to hold Wallace's face, careful to avoid his wound. He holds the gym leader close, staring at him with a mixture of emotions. Wallace returns the look, reaching up to rest his hands on Steven's.

"Wallace, please. The worst of it is over, Kyogre won't be underground anymore. At least in uncharted caves. Go back to the league and once you're patched up go to Sootopolis, okay?" Steven explains and, without thinking, presses his lips to Wallace's forehead. "I hate seeing you hurt like this. I promise I won't be in danger, I'll wait for you in Sootopolis."

Nodding in response, Wallace bites his lip as if he were about to cry, the champion rubs his thumbs over his cheeks to soothe him. Wallace leans into his touch, knowing that this is the place where he's been aching to be. Within Steven's grasp, trusting him and knowing everything's going to be okay.

"Wallace, you have to go," Steven murmurs. "I have to go."

Raising his eyes, Wallace tilts his head up and presses his lips to Steven knowing he's going to be talking with Winona soon. At first, the champion stiffens before pressing back. Wallace feels him sigh into the kiss and wrap an arm around his waist.

Steven reluctantly pulls away, breathless and a little dizzy. "You have to go."

"I'm trusting you," Wallace breathes, smirking at him.

Steven pecks his lips once more before telling Claydol where to send Wallace. The blue haired man is gone in a flash, leaving Steven to breathe and think straight. He smiles at the tingling in his lips before requesting his pokemon to take him to Sootopolis. With someone to protect, who now feels the same, the rest of this mess will go better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Writing prompt 2 from the forum. Link and info are on my profile page. **

* * *

Steven doesn't mind snow, the first time he saw it was when he had visited Sinnoh a few years ago to explore the Underground. It was a beautiful night with large flakes drifting down from the sky without a care in the world. It was colder than expected and soaked everything, but the sight of it enamored him. He promised to bring Wallace back sometime to enjoy the cold weather like he did.

He just didn't expect Wallace to enjoy it so much.

"Wow, this is better than the Spheal in the gym making Powder Snow," Wallace breathes in the cold air.

They've rented a cottage just outside of Snowpoint City, Sinnoh. A cute little cottage in the woods with a direct path to the city. There's a cozy fireplace, a large bed with thick warm blankets and a hot tub. Wallace didn't want to leave the heat too far behind.

The summer heat of Hoenn is a direct contrast to the temperate climate of the island. So far, Wallace spent four hours searching for the latest fashion in winter clothes. A new wardrobe for their mini vacation in the woods of Sinnoh.

Small flakes of snow fall steadily from the sky, getting caught in their hats and on their coats as they stroll around. Steven clasps Wallace's gloved hand in his, watching his boyfriend's face light up as he stares up into the gray sky. His blue eyes stand out against the white around them, shining like a dawn stone freshly pulled from the earth.

It's mesmerizing to him.

"What did you do last time you were here?" Wallace turns to find Steven watching him. He frowns. "What?"

"Nothing," the former champion gazes at the ground with a giddy grin. He clears his throat and gestures to the piles of snow around them. "I made a snowman."

Wallace's eyes light up, "Perfect!"

The two get to work piling up the snow, working up a bit of a sweat in the process. Wallace grimaces at the competing temperatures around him, the warmth emanating from his body and the cold seeping in. He turns to see Steven working hard to make the snowman. His face clouded with concentration and determination. He can't help but think that this vacation was to have fun and that this is turning out boring. The snow is perfect for packing together and that give him an idea.

"Hey, what's that?" Wallace squints at something in the distance, pointing behind Steven into the woods.

The other man frowns and turns around to follow his gaze. "I don't see anything."

_Smack!_

Steven flinches as a chunk of snow hits the back of his head and slides down the back of his neck. He arches his back and scrambles around trying to disperse the snow by smacking himself. Wallace watches, clutching his stomach with laughter, and gets to making another.

Finally, Steven calms down enough to dodge the next ball before scooping up some of his own snow. Chasing Wallace across the yard before getting him in the face as he turned around to toss his own ball at him.

It turns into war after that, both of them calling on their pokemon to help them out.

Wallace's sealeo manages to send a wall of snow to crash down on Steven and his Metagross. It isn't until the dual type pokemon picks up their half finished snowman with Psychic that Wallace tries to counter. Their laughter is drowned out by the enormous cloud of snow dropping on top of them.

"That's cheating," Wallace shakes snow off of his jacket and pants. "We're going to get sick!"

His body is soaked to the bone, his hair has chunks of snow lodged in it. Dripping and shivering, he shoves Steven back into the pile as the latter just finishes dusting himself off. Instead of getting angry, he lets out a bark of laughter before tripping Wallace to land next to him. The two wrestle around in the snow, their pokemon looking on from the sidelines as they shove snow down each other's coats and shirts.

"This was supposed to be romantic and fun, but you took it too far!" Wallace growls, smiling and pinning Steven in the snow. "Look who's a top now."

Steven twists his torso, lifting up one leg under Wallace's to tilt him to the side, before pushing himself off the ground. The gym leader lets out a grunt as his back smacks onto the cold ground, the lighter haired man grins above him. The look so enticing, his body warms up enough to combat the cold.

"As usual, doesn't last long," Steven smirks.

"Rude," Wallace rolls his eyes. "Sealeo, teach him some manners."

The pokemon lumbers forward, spraying snow on the champion, tossing him Wallace onto the ground.

"Okay, okay. Let's get dried off before we really do get sick," Steven clambers to his feet. He beams at Wallace as they return their pokemon and walk back to the cottage hand in hand. "How about some hot chocolate and a movie? Your pick."

Wallace plants a kiss on his cheek, his eyes twinkling as the snowfall begins to hasten. "Now this is what I'm talking about."


	16. Chapter 16

**Instead of making a separate story for my OC stuff as well, I've decided to post it in here. So if you don't like OCs skip this one. It's Morty and Layla, Assassin AU. Strange, I know, but I like the idea of Morty being an assassin, a sassy, quiet and trustworthy one. Eusine and Layla are brother and sister by the way and the boys are still bffs but Layla and Morty have never met. She also uses illusions to hide her face, so things get pretty awkward.**

* * *

If he didn't know any better, Eusine would assume that his sister allows enemies to kidnap her. It's the fourth time this month that thieves robbed her and some goods from her cart. He also would assume that the King doesn't care for her safety. But he and the entire castle know that it's the opposite.

"For Arceus's sake, can she return home safe for once?" he mutters under his breath as he paces around his chambers. Beside him, Alakazam offers an exasperated sigh in response. "I understand we go through this a lot and I should not be surprised. That does not mean I should not be angry." His companion regards him with a scrutinizing stare accusing him of wasting his energy. "Hush up. Let us go and see what we can find, she will be home tonight."

**_OoOoOoO_**

Eusine is going to murder me, Layla thinks to herself as she sits in the back of the thieves cart. Dressed in trousers, boots, her traveling tunic and cloak, she is pretty comfortable despite her hands and ankles being tied up. One of the men has put up her hood and wrapped her in a thin blanket to hide the fact she's their prisoner. An idea she was surprised to find that they came up with all on their own.

She's not sure how she ends up predicaments like these on a weekly basis, but Layla admits they do add a little spice to her life. Being one of the Princess's personal guards, despite the title, it's a rather drab job. Following Her Highness around at luncheons, balls or any kind of gathering in the shadows, is no fun. She'd rather be in the forest tending to the injured pokemon rather than waiting for them to come to her.

Though these kidnappings are starting to cost her in medical supplies. The King's men are too slow in their travel, stopping in taverns to drink and to bed whores while Layla awaits her supplies deep in the castle. Might as well get the job done herself, straight to the neighboring town and back, simple.

"You a'right back there?" one of the men calls out with a thick accent.

They must be from the neighboring region of Kanto, how disgraceful. Being caught by these uppity children. Eusine is going to murder her. She heaves a quiet sigh before calling back in well practiced Aperese. "I'm hungry and suggest we rest, noble thief. These woods are plagued with Ursaring that are no laughing matter."

"Educated and a free thinker? We've caught ourselves a prize, men!" the thief laughs in response.

A disgrace indeed.

Closing her eyes, Layla takes a deep breath, calling forth her powers of illusion. Having already changed her appearance, as to not be seen as the Princess's guard, there is one thing left to do. A burn at the back of her throat builds as she constructs an illusion that will surely make these men abandon her and leave Johto for sure.

"What's that in the brush?" one of the other men calls out, the cart comes to a stop as they slide their feet to the ground and listen.

Layla opens her eyes in confusion, her illusion has yet to take effect. Fear replaces her confusion at the thought of a wild Ursaring. Not all pokemon are fools, especially the enraged ones. They will protect their home, her illusions would not be of use if an Ursaring were to burst forth from the brush.

"Get back it's a-"

A gurgling sound chokes out the rest of that man's words. Layla flinches at the sound of him thumping to the ground. The other men leap into action, their battle cries filling the forest as they attack. She turns her head to watch, but the moon has left her with little light to see and she hears only the thieves movements, not their enemy. The light given off by the Rapidash in front does not reach far, it only aids in creating shadows amongst the trees.

The Rapidash connected to the cart lets out a nervous whinny and begins to kick. Sliding off the back, Layla hops towards the fire type, her hands stretched in front of her to comfort the pokemon. However, it thrashes its fiery mane, pushing her farther away. She trips backwards in her attempt to flee. Letting out a cry she tries to twist around to prevent injury to her head only to feel a cold presence lower her to the ground.

Her body meets the grass and she sits up looking for the presence but it's gone like a whisper. So fast she's sure she's already hit her head.

By now the fighting has quelled, leaving her and the scared pokemon alone in the semi darkness of night. Closing her eyes once more, Layla listens for footsteps, for any sign of someone coming to her aid.

"Are you hurt?" a male voice speaks above her with perfect clarity.

Johto or Kanto? She can't decide_. _Not that it matters, he's saved her life.

Kindness and concern lace this voice, fake for the most part, but still the effort flatters her. She glances up to see a figure, broad shouldered and tall, standing over her. From the light cast by the flames, she can barely make out light colored hair and dark robes on this figure. Deciding he was a simple trader, or something, passing by that decided to help, she warms up considerably. She will not be murdered by an Ursaring on this night.

"No, kind sir. But I am tied around the wrists and ankles and wish to be free, if would be more kind," she pleads trying to stand.

"Of course, miss," he obliges reaching down to pull her to her feet.

She feels the cold steel of the knife slice through the rope like butter. "Thank you, I am in your debt."

"I do not think so. A person like me does not deserve favors from a beauty like you," he speaks in a smooth tone.

"And what kind of person are you?" she asks with a mask of innocence, this man is turning out to be much more interesting than originally anticipated.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with," he turns away then. "Now then, it is dark. For the night, I will find you a place to stay and a meal."

Layla finds herself laughing, "All of this for me? Surely you are expecting something in return."

"We can discuss that once we're safe," he turns away, as he does so Layla swears she can see a smile on his face.

Sharp knife, able to kill four men in the dark with no effort? Definitely _not_ a trader, but rather, interesting indeed.

Layla releases the Rapidash into the night, the pokemon will stay nearby, being Layla's best trained one. She will find it again in the morning and ride it back home.

The man gets to taking some supplies from the cart, a fair price for helping her so she says nothing. After putting away away the supplies in his robes, he turns back to her and takes her hand to set on his arm. She can feel the muscle under his clothing, and the roughness of his hand is a pointed memory.

I hope he will not murder me, she thinks without a serious note. For if he wanted her dead, she is positive she would be already.

"There is a cave not too far from here, it is where I would stay the night and now you shall join me," he speaks in a sure tone. "I am heading to Blackthorn by order of the King. I am guessing you are from there?"

"You guess correct," she replies trying not to stumble beside his graceful steps.

"Then I will escort you there in the morning as well."

She says nothing, allowing him to guide her down a sloping hill to the mouth of a cave hidden in the brush. The skeleton of a camp awaits them, a small dip for a fire, a log to sit on, some blankets and a bag leaning against the log. Above them, trees surrounding the entrance rustle in the slight breeze. Layla scans the area in her head and, sensing no dangers, relaxes and takes a spot at the log.

"So, not only do you kill my captors and untie me, but you bring me to your camp and offer safe passage back to Blackthorn. You turned down my favor, but I must insist."

"Are you not afraid?" the man speaks bluntly and she grins. "I just, as you saw, killed your captors in the night, no less, and you do not know my name. We are in the middle of the woods and your only form of transportation has gone off into the forest."

"If you were going to kill me, why don't you then? You think I fear death? You think I fear you?" she challenges right back. He helps her only to ask why she isn't scared? What is it he wants? "If it's that big of a deal, then tell me your name. Tell me why you helped me and in the name of Arceus, tell me if you're going to kill me. Please do it quick, I have no monologue prepared for a long death."

He gets a fire going at the end of her speech and regards her with an inquisitive stare.

In the new light, she can see his features much more quickly and curses herself for choosing a much plainer face than her own to wear. He's more handsome than any Prince she's ever seen. His jaw is a strong, littered with a few scars, his face angular but not sharp. No, he has a gentle face and that's what makes him the lethal killer he is, no one would expect him to take their life.

More than that though, his eyes capture her attention. She can see the orange glow of the fire, almost hiding the color, but she is almost positive his eyes are purple. A rare color indeed.

Surely I can make myself subtly prettier in his presence? No, that would raise suspicion.

"You are interesting," he finally speaks in that low tone of his. "You didn't seem scared on the back of that cart either. I wasn't entirely sure you'd been taken until I noticed your restrained movements. Does this happen often?"

"More than I would like to admit."

"I see. And you continue venturing out because?"

"Because men are so easily distracted by a woman's body, I like to get my supplies on time so I can continue working," she states indignantly.

He lets out a laugh then, a sound coming from his belly and erupting from his alluring lips. "Too many close calls?"

"No, too many deaths from lack of supplies in my study," Layla tries to hide her smile. It's easy when she realizes he's been avoiding her question. "You have yet to tell me your name, kind stranger."

"Do not call me kind, I just murdered four boys. Boys who will not be returning home to their families."

"Then why kill them?"

"Because they were vile and kidnapped a young woman with no way of defending herself."

"Such bold assumptions," she narrows her eyes at him. "But you're avoiding the question, Stranger."

"I am Morty," he says after a moment with a grand bow of his head as he sits across from her. "The Assassin of the Shadows."

"Then it is a pleasure to have made your acquaintance. It's not often that I get to meet someone from stories thought to be myth," she leans back on her hands, still grinning.

"Why do you smile?" he turns away to dig into his bag for supplies to make a meal.

"I was beginning to think my life was becoming boring. Then, today, I was kidnapped for the fourth time this month and saved by none other than the Assassin of the Shadows himself. Truly a story worth telling my brother."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased," Morty snickers pulling out strips of meat, bread and cheese.

"Speaking of which, I will not be pleased until you have come up with a suitable favor or way for me to return my debt."

"I will discuss it with you after our meal."

And discuss they did.

After a rather filling meal, Layla found herself warming up to the assassin considerably. He was educated and well versed in the politics of Kanto and Johto, as well as regions she's never heard of. He's impressing her with his smooth voice and easy flow of talk. He is of Johto, but has visited so many other regions.

They continue talking of the regions as they head into the cave, making their beds to settle in for the night.

"I am impressed, Morty. I've only met Princes as educated as you," she sighs while lying down on a bed of leaves and a blanket he provided. "I must admit it is refreshing."

"I must admit the same, it's not often I run into a woman that is educated in the medical field or in real politics. Not what they teach at those schools about other kingdoms bowing down to our king," he replies setting his stuff against the wall of the cave.

"And you're not working for the king?" she raises an eyebrow at him, lying on her side. "You must be working for him, you wouldn't bother to take me home if you weren't."

"Must everything have an ulterior motive?" his eyes travel up her body as he speaks, sending shivers down her spine. She likes his gaze, finds comfort in it despite watching him slay several men before her. There's just something about a smart man that makes her insides warm up.

"Of course, there's not much you can gain from this," she grins at him, knowing just what he wants. "So, name your price, unless it's my death."

"It's not your death," he chuckles, sitting up and crossing his legs. "You are of age?"

"How gentlemanly of you," she laughs. "I am and I am no longer innocent."

"Any price? Not death."

"_Anything_."

"I see," he murmurs, getting up to move to her side, the sounds of his steps are whispers in the night.

Layla watches him with a languid smile, her heart rate keeping normal as he takes a seat next to her. There's a hint of embarrassment in his jerky movements as he reaches for her with shaky strong hands. She lets out a little giggle before stopping him and looking into his mysterious eyes.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, everyone needs a good release once in a while," she informs him, guiding his hands to her hips. "I fail to believe that you've never done this."

"I have, I'm like this each time," he mutters under his breath and curses himself for revealing such information.

"Then, close your eyes and let me help you," she speaks in a low voice, brushing back his robes to run her fingers over his skin.


	17. Chapter 17

**I found a list of prompts and, of course, the first ship I think of is Originshipping. Gosh, I never thought I would write so much for these two dorks. Hopefully, I can branch out a bit, but I don't know that many other ships in the fandom... Anyways, Wallace remembers the time he fell in love with Steven. A little short, but I'm trying to get back on track with doing these prompts. If you have a ship you'd like to see something written for, please feel free to PM me!**

* * *

Wallace remembers the exact moment he fell in love with Steven.

It was a night at least a year and a half ago, they were in Wallace's house in Sootopolis after a long day at work. This was back when Steven was transitioning out of his Champion position and Wallace was being trained in. The paper work was piled too high for either of them to really want to do anything about it, so they didn't.

Per usual in Sootopolis, the night was warm with the smell of the sea riding on the gentle breeze. Wallace loves those kinds of nights, he opened every single window in the house that night. It made the night feel alive, it made _them_ feel alive and it's probably the reason why Steven had the strongest urge to dance.

At first, even Wallace didn't want to do something as cheesy as slow dance in his own home. That was stuff for vanilla romance movies, no one really does that crap in real life because life gets in the way. But Steven was adamant, he found a classical slow song and connected his laptop to the speakers.

The soft tones flowed around the living room, coaxing Wallace to relax and eventually succumb to his boyfriend's pleas. He remembered that night having a different feel all around, like they weren't their usual boisterous, bickering selves. They were calm and receptive to any emotion the other displayed and affectionate. The only other time he felt as tranquil was when he brought the usual offerings of flowers and purified water to the shrine outside of the Cave of Origin.

That night still brings a smile to his face as he remembers it.

Steven's hand, glowing in the soft yellow lights, closing around his as he was pulled close into his intoxicating scent. The feel of their warm bodies pressed close in a non-sexual manner, just for the sake of being close, lured Wallace into a trance-like state. Their eyes stayed glued as they twisted in a sluggish manner around the carpeted living room, dancing the night away.

There were no words, only gestures, a hand resting here or maybe their foreheads pressed against one another's for a minute or two. It was as if they were forming one person, falling in sync with each other for so long he didn't know how to use his own limbs for the rest of the night.

But as quickly as the dancing had started; it had ended. Even though they'd danced for _hours_, Wallace felt it wasn't enough.

He fell in love with the way Steven made him slow down and see that life rush by and drag him along, but there's always time to pause and take a break. That night, he knew he wanted to be with that man forever. So, of course, when the moment came and the question was asked he said yes as quickly and as many times as he could.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fatherlyshipping drabble where Falkner doesn't really understand what's going on, but it's only slight awkward. **

* * *

Falkner is used to being glared at. More so before he became a gym leader, when he was a dashing teen strutting around Violet city. Then he became Gym Leader and the girls of the city would swoon over him. Fathers and older brothers glared the most as he passed by, capturing the attention of their daughters and sisters. It bugged him at first, he wasn't doing anything, why blame him? But then, around the time his father died, he used it to get some personal gain that he is now ashamed of.

So, all in all, he's used to it.

What he's not used to, is being glared at by his superior. For a while now, he's been seeing Janine, not romantically, just lunches in Celadon and the occasional hangout at her place or his. It's great, he has someone to talk to about his father and sometimes they banter, but at the end of it, he feels good. Like a weight is slowly being lifted from his chest... only to smash down on him at meetings in the League's conference room.

Koga may be a respectable, kind man, but he is terrifying when glaring from across the room. The bird type specialist, sinks down in his chair some, trying to hide behind Surge's head as they're sitting across from the Elites in the big room. It does little in obstructing the poison master's gaze all the man does is sit back to see him once again.

Falkner's blue eyes glance away to lessen the heat. His eyes meet purple ones and his ears grow red. Janine sends him a sweet smile, oblivious to her father's doing on the stage, before turning back to listen to Lance speak about some new regulation they need to start implementing. He returns it before dragging his eyes back to the stage where Koga has now raised an eyebrow as if recognizing a challenge.

I need to get the hell out of here, Falkner sinks lower into his chair trying not to disturb anyone else or get called out. He'd rather take glaring older brothers than Koga, the _poison_ type master, any day.


	19. Chapter 19

**This one is Gracefulshipping, Winona and Wallace. Well, it was but then it turned into a fight because they're not together anymore. However, I do like this ship and will, hopefully, get to more things with these two.**

* * *

"Did you ever mean it? I don't care that you 'fell out of love', I want to know. Did you _ever mean it_?" Winona demanded of Wallace as they finally had the room to themselves.

They didn't have a messy breakup, Winona appreciated honesty and Wallace was happy to give it. In the end, the tears were scarce and there were only a few hard feelings between them. Their jobs required them to work together and they met those requirements and that was it. No fluff, no fake smiles or awkward pauses. They were professionals and it was their pride.

But anyone would be lying if they said things weren't tense with them around. Sometimes they'd revert to their old ways, smiling and laughing because a habit wasn't forgotten or a favorite meal was remembered and ordered at luncheons.

She didn't hate him and she didn't hate Steven and Wallace knew that she was too good for him in the end.

It wasn't until now that he realized that she was still hurting. That behind her smile and happy greetings was his Nona, crying and he didn't like that. Even now, the heat of anger flared up inside himself because he had created this. He should have done better, he should have talked to her about it while it was happening instead of bottling it up.

Every moment between him and Steven while he was dating her flashed through his mind. Every look across the room, every touch that was held for too long, every private conversation laced with innuendos of activities of a different kind.

Their argument right now only said that she just needed final closure and then it'd all be better.

The best part was, his answer was easy.

"Of course I meant it," he speaks in a soothing tone, resisting the urge to reach out and hold her. "I still love you, but not romantically. You're important to me and that's why I was truthful to you, before and after our breakup. You weren't a cover, or a mistake. You were my best friend, and I would love it if you could still be my best friend?"

Winona was always thrown off by Wallace words. He only spoke with his heart and always said it in a way to make the listener believe, with fervor and love in his voice. Whenever Wallace spoke this way, he spoke the truth and he would follow through with whatever he said.

It was a step she was willing to take, they were co workers and, if she was going to be honest, she missed talk to him. He had the best advice and was the most understanding person she's met.

She let out an exhale of relief knowing that his feelings were once as real as her was and that her time was not wasted. A smile spreads her lips as she opens her arms and accepts a hug from him. "I would love that."


	20. Chapter 20

**This was inspired by a prompt by otpprompts on tumblr, it talked about Person A saying some sweet things to an 'unconscious' Person B who's heart monitor goes off after being kissed by A and then A realizes that B heard everything. I thought of May and Brendan for this one, but, to me, it can be either romantic or platonic. I think they're cute either way.**

* * *

May should have known that Brendan would have followed her. But when she had resurfaced from calming the legendaries with Steven, she was surprised to hear that he had tried to follow her. Of course, he got caught up in the tremors of the cave and, of course, he had got trapped beneath some rubble. That was always Brendan's luck.

Archie and Maxie dug him out and they got him to the hospital.

Still, May felt terrible she wasn't there to save him. He's saved her and he's always been there for her. But it was more than that, he was important to her and he was hurt! She had burst into tears in the middle of Wallace's explanation and the two men could barely console her as she was sobbing about Brendan.

But he's fine, he's resting up with a small concussion and a broken arm.

"Oh Brendan," she sighs stepping into his room to find him fast asleep on the hospital bed.

His hat, torn apart with mud stains, sits on the table beside his bed along with his pokeballs and bag. She approaches noticing the dirt smeared on the sides of his face, cleared away with haste in the blurr of orders given by doctors. She pulls up a chair and takes his good in hers, an action that seems natural to her. His other hand sits on his chest, his arm in a cast up to his elbow.

She holds back tears, reminding herself that he's going to be checking out as soon as he wakes up and he'll be home resting his head. He's fine, he's going to be okay.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I should have done better, it's what you deserved," she speaks in a whisper. She calms herself and takes a deep breath. "Which is why, I'm going to stay by your side as you get better. I know you can't hear me, but this is a promise because you're my best friend." Her grip on his hand softens, she smoothes off the dirt on the back of his hand before lacing their fingers together and smiling to herself. She stands up and squeezes his hand before leaning over and planting a kiss right on his cheek. "Well I-"

May stops as his heart monitor starts to go crazy. A deep blush heats up her face as a sly smile begins to form on Brendan's lips and his former limp fingers come to life and squeeze hers back. His gray eyes meet hers, twinkling like the night sky.

"You're my best friend too."


	21. Chapter 21

**This is part two of the Assassin AU with Morty and Layla. Again it has an OC and if that's not your thing, feel free to skip this part. I'm just trying to get back on track for writing, but with finals coming up, it's going to be tough. I thank you all for your patience as I will start up again during winter break!**

* * *

By morning, Layla finds herself waking from a pleasant dream that she does not want to leave. For a cruel killer, the assassin turned out to be a fulfilling and careful partner. The best night she's had in awhile. However, they had not shared the same sleeping space nor had they done the forbidden act of kissing one's lips. Even so, the night was pleasurable and she hopes it will happen again.

Sitting up she slips on her robes and checks her illusion in the pot of water near the entrance. It's harder to keep up while asleep, but she's managed to keep it on. A feat Eusine would be proud of, if he wasn't going to kill her first.

Maybe she can convince Morty to give her protection for just a little longer?

"You're up," Morty's smooth voice greets her from the mouth of the cave. "Good. I brought you some breakfast."

Layla turns and accepts the meat and cheese from him, noting the way he doesn't outright look at her. His robes have been fastened on as if nothing had happened, but by the slight red in his ears, she can tell that he is embarrassed. Such a strange, assassin he is. She always assumed they held no emotions and only sought to kill. But he is proving her wrong the more time she spends with him. A giggle escapes her lips as she digs into the light meal. He purses his lips but opts to ignore her to begin picking up his things.

She leaves him to it, and exits the cave to search for her Rapidash that had fled the night before. In the grogginess of morning, her mind takes a while to reach out far enough to call the pokemon to her. Luckily, her cart and riding equipment were not taken or harmed in the night. She stuffs the last bits of food in her mouth and gathers the saddle up just as Rapidash trots into view.

"Good girl," Layla hums after swallowing.

The pokemon jerks her head side to side at her before pressing her hot head to Layla's. She smiles and pats her pokemon before getting the saddle settled and the cart attached to her. Once she's finished, Morty joins her and places his stuff on half of the cart and takes a place beside her.

"She's only going to let me ride, you scared her last night," Layla comments, running her hand down Rapidash's neck to illustrate her point. The flames are just a tiny lick of warmth on her hand as she does so.

Morty tilts his head in fascination. "I never thought that was true. Amazing."

"You must gain the trust of these pokemon for them to not burn you, it's quite poetic, actually," Layla comments as he kneels down to help her onto the saddle. "Thank you."

"Poetic in what way?" he nods and then strides beside the two as Layla taps the pokemon with her heels to get her to walk.

"Well, if she mistrusts you, her mane will burn you. But if she trusts you, her mane emanates a warmth as soothing as coals in your bed in the winter," Layla comments placing her hand on the pokemon's neck. "Mistrust between friends is bound to burn someone, and once a Rapidash mistrusts you, it's nearly impossible to regain that trust."

"I see... You are correct, it is very poetic," he speaks in an empty tone, Layla glances at him to see his face, but it is hidden from view.

The rest of the ride goes silent as they move up the Mountain Road before Blackthorn City. Their energy is directed into keeping the contents of the cart on top and Rapidash moving forward. Layla stays quiet the entire time and when Morty is beside her, she often observes his behavior. His eyes dart all over the place, often surveying the surrounding area for threats, or possibly taking in the beauty that is Johto. Layla has always loved the mountainous area, there's so much to explore and look at, so many pokemon to see. It always holds a new adventure.

At the times he is walking behind her, to watch over the cart, at least what he says he's doing. She feels a bit strange, as if she's being watched from afar. It may just be her mind finally realizing that this man could kill her before she knew it was happening. But it's a chill that raises the hairs on the back of her neck and it feels familiar...

"We are coming up to the entrance, once inside, I shall take my leave," Morty speaks suddenly beside her.

"But you're going to the castle, are you not?" she frowns at him. She realizes she mustn't give that she will be heading there and curses herself for asking.

He turns to glance up at her, his purple eyes catching her off guard as they shine in the sunlight. "Yes, but I have to meet with an old friend, first."

"I see."

It's silent again until they get past the bridge and tall clock tower entrance along with a few other travelers or citizens. Some greet Layla as she trots by, but most are intimidated by their mysterious, hooded partner. They come to a stop at a fork, one path way leads up to the castle, and the others to different parts of the large town. She puts Rapidash to the left of the castle's way, she remembers a shortcut she can take to get there.

She turns to Morty and smiles. "Thank you for saving me. Safe travels, _kind_ sir."

"Farewell, and safe travels for you, miss," he rolls his eyes at her but reaches up to grasp her hand and press a small kiss to the back of her palm.

She hides her smile as he turns on his heel and heads towards the outskirts of the city. He disappear into the crowd fast, she barely sees him leave. She takes a deep breath and faces the fact that she'll probably never see him again and that life has become rather plain once more.

Rapidash shakes her mane and turns to look up at her trainer. Layla smiles sadly, dropping her illusion slowly before patting her pokemon.

"Come on, we have work to do."


	22. Chapter 22

**This is leftover from Christmas, it features Janine/Falkner. I may continue this, I may not. But this is the first part of it in which the two of them have to plan out an annual Christmas party at the league and Janine's being crabby for some reason. **

**I also want to thank a Guest reviewer, your reviews were really sweet and I'm glad you're enjoying these drabbles! :)**

* * *

"What if we did a Winter Wonderland theme?" Falkner suggests to Janine. His voice has taken on a flat tone as they've been tossing ideas for the past hour and still have no theme for the League Christmas Bonanza. The committee consists of him, Janine, Karen and Lance. The latter two have come set up everything else in the league, the room, the budget, the food, drinks, and entertainment. All that's left is the theme, decorations, table planning, invitations in case the leaders want to bring a special someone and party favors.

He can't remember how or why he got stuck with representing the Johto leaders, it just sort of happened at their last meeting and when he found out that Janine would represent their Kanto counterparts, he couldn't say no. Though they're sworn enemies over some unspoken rule, he likes her presence.

"That's stupid," she states in a blunt tone.

Well, he sometimes likes her presence. Lately, things are tense between them and he's not sure why. They've been fighting a lot more and glaring a lot more at each other, it's the other reason he doesn't mind working with her; he wants to get to the bottom of their sudden anger towards each other. But she has her walls up and won't let him in. Normally he's not a pushy person, but he can see through her tough exterior to the woman hurting behind her sharp words.

"Then what are you thinking," Falkner saves after a deep, calming breath. His blue eyes glance at the clock, it reads 9:30 and he rubs his eyes. The league is at least and hour and a half from his place on a windless night. "Do you want to start this up tomorrow?"

"No, we should get _something_ done tonight," she snaps and scribbles out his idea on the notebook in front of her. She begins to read off the list, ignoring his pinched eyebrows and slight glare. "Christmas in July...It's too cold for that... Winter Formal sounds like...prom..."

Janine's face softens at the word 'prom' and he watches a frown form on her face as a memory flashes before her eyes. He's about to ask when she shakes her head and crosses out both those ideas with a heavy swipe of her black pen. The moment is lost when she picks up her tablet and swipes her finger across it to look at the ideas they had googled earlier.

The clock ticking behind him shoves at his patience and he releases a sharp sigh. "How about a masquerade theme?"

"Oh!" Janine takes in a breath, any past transgressions are lost as she types that into her tablet and admires the photos that pop up. The grin on her face soothes even Falkner's ego as she begins to talk at high speeds. "Perfect! This is going to be better than Will's pajama party last year! You're a genius!"

At that, Falkner can't help but grin at her sudden change in demeanor. No less than five minutes ago he was an idiot with no ideas, but now he's a genius. The two manage to compile a list of stores selling the appropriately themed decorations and invitations. By the time they finish up it's almost eleven and they're exhausted. It's far too late for them to bring their findings to Lance so they resolve to meet in the morning.

"Hey," Janine stops Falkner as he stands at the door of the meeting room.

With her father being an Elite Four member, she will stay with him in his little 'apartment' in the league. Falkner has no intention of staying in the Center's rooms and has resolved to flying back to Johto at night. He twists around at the door to face her while keeping his face passive to hide his irritation at the night's events.

Janine looks up at him tentatively, chewing her lip before swallowing and speaking in a subdued tone. "I'm sorry for being difficult today and wasting your time. I'm just... I'm sorry."

The sudden apology throws him off guard for a moment. It's an awkward silence with the two of them staring at each other.

Finally Falkner raises a hand and places it on her shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze. His voice is soothing and low, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's okay, just know that I am here if you need to talk."

She finds her breath in time to scoff and glance away from his dark blue gaze. "Yeah, thanks..."

"Goodnight, Janine."


End file.
